Mas alla de lo escrito
by miniondesnaturalizado
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, escritora reconocida de los Estados Unidos, conoce a un joven empresario, Peeta Mellark, el cual decide llevarla a cenar y confesarle que es su admirador número uno, este le ofrece una bebida. Para sorpresa de Katniss despierta sin saber donde esta y al poco tiempo tendra que vivir una serie de desafortunados eventos para hallar al culpable.. Peeta Mellark.


_**Capitulo 1.- Admirador Número Uno**_

-¡Señorita Everdeen! Por favor tome más en serio su nuevo libro-Dijo Cinna con tono de enfado-Si todo sale bien incluso podría ser nominada por cuarta vez en los premios más importantes.

-A penas son las 12:00 a.m. y ya empiezas a molestar, parece que si te tomas muy en serio el trabajo de ser mi representante-Dijo Katniss un tanto seria-A parte tú te llevas la mayor parte del dinero que gano.

Cinna de piel morena, había vivido la peor infancia en su barrio, pero desde pequeño quería tener una mejor vida y destacar un poco en la industria editorial, por lo que se fue de su hogar para estar entre todas las mejores cabezas de su empresa, Katniss Everdeen, pelo castaño y piel blanca, estaba acostumbrada a vivir de buena manera, solo había tomado su computador a los 20 años , teclear y meses después encabezaba como número #1 en la lista de los best-seller del New York Times.

-¡Por Supuesto que me tomo en serio mi trabajo! y yo no me quedo con tu dinero, la Editorial lo hace, Katniss -Cinna de verdad ya parecía enfadado, no llamaba a Katniss sin antes agregar "Señorita" o algo parecido- Bueno... ve a tomar un café o comprar ropa, pero a las 5:00 p.m. recuerda estar en la televisora, la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman puede elevar hasta los aires tu carrera.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que me apresures-Katniss no había terminado de hablar y Cinna asintió-.A veces puedes ser un poco irritante.

-Lo siento Señorita Everdeen-su tono habia decaído a uno sin animo, Katniss se preguntó si de verdad estaría triste por su culpa.-Pues nos vemos en la tarde.

Katniss salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la calle, queria ya rápido salir de aquel ambiente de trabajo, de vez en cuando se cuestionaba a cerca de porque si sus libros eran muy vendidos y daba entrevistas y platicas en los programas de mas prestigio….nadie la reconocia al pasar por la calle. En cambio eso mismo podía resultar bueno ya que se habia informado sobre artistas que se habían suicidado a causa de reporteros que invadían su espacio personal. Ya mismo se dirigía a tomar un café.

El Capitolio, cadena internacional de café, fundada a solo una calle de el departamento de Katniss, es su lugar favorito en el mundo, si le dieran a escoger entre volverse voluntaria a cambio de su hermana pequeña, Prim, o a poder tomar un café de el Capitolio…..elegiría el café. Con su adoquinada estructura, era un lugar en el que adultos y jóvenes podían ir a pasar el rato y tomar un café para librar el estrés del día.

-Disculpe la molestia, ¿usted es Katniss Everdeen autora?-Katniss se sintió alagada y de inmediato respondió-Si, y ¿usted es?.

-Peeta Mellark, tengo una pequeña empresa en la otra calle, jamas pensaría encontrarme con usted-Katniss escucho un poco de temblor en su voz-Soy un fiel lector de sus libros.

-Escucho eso a menudo-Katniss sabía que mentia al decir eso-He venido a tomar un café a el Capitolio ¿quisiera acompañarme?.

Al entrar fueron directamente a pedir un "Expresso" y se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron.

-¿Y de que es su empresa? -se sintió un poco avergonzada por la manera en que lo pregunto.- Si no le molesta la pregunta

-Soy dueño de varias pastelerías, no es la gran cosa-el también le pareció un poco vergonzoso el decir "dueño de pastelería".- Disculpe, tengo que contestar el celular.

-No hay problema-Respondió justo cuando el ya estaba desbloqueando la llamada.

-Lo lamento, nuestra reunión tiene que cortar aquí-lo dijo un tanto nervioso- Pero si gusta acompañarme no me tardare mas de 10 minutos en arreglar el asunto.

-Por supuesto-Katniss se sintió triste de tener que abandonar aquel establecimiento que tanta tranquilidad le proporcionaba, pero tal vez algo mas importante se acercaba a su vida-se ruborizo- Gracias por permitirme entrar a su oficina.

-No es la gran cosa-Despues de todo solo es donde se manejan las cuentas de las pastelerias-Las Gracias se las debo de dar yo a usted.

-Llegamos.

Se pararon en la entrada de un edificio de tres pisos en el que se leía: "Mellark Enterprises inc".


End file.
